The grant is designed to uncover new secondary metabolites from higher plants which have novel chemical structures and which have potential for clinical use as antibiotics. It is intended to develop new agents for the treatment of infections caused by microorganisms aganist which current fermentation-based antibiotics are unsatisfactory. Central to this effort is the use of rational modern testing methods and we have chosen to search among the higher plants for these structurally and therapeutically novel agents. Isolation in pure form, structure determination microbiological evaluation and, if necessary, synthesis and analogue production and evaluation are carried out. The diseases under attack by these methods include tuberculosis, infections due to Gram-negative bacteria, sexually-transmitted diseases, and fungal diseases.